Talk:Panzer Mk
Name of page I'm intending to create this article sometime in the near future, but I'm not sure which of the two robots it should be named after as they both won a US Championship each. Or maybe it should have a general name to cover both but I'm not sure what that would be. Also, do you think the two robots should have an infobox each or share an infobox? Regarding the names, I'm not sure exactly what they should be called. I've seen all of these versions used before: Panzer Mk 2, Panzer MK 2, Panzer Mk. 2, Panzer Mk2, Panzer MK2, and I'm not sure which one is correct. What do you guys think? Christophee 14:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, personally, I'd just call it Panzer, but then that'd conflict with the unrelated UK competitor of the same name (unless we called it Panzer Wraith, ala Extreme). CBFan 14:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::But that would contradict everything we wrote in the guidlines. Panzer made the heat final, while Panzer Wraith lost in the Mayhem. Call the article Panzer Mk 4, then make redirects. The most recent is the one we use. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::No it wouldn't, because it's ultimately the same robot. Its just a name extention...and besides, you're comparing very different events. As Panzer, it never competed in Extreme, and as Panzer-Wraith, it wasn't a main series competitor. Besides, we can't use some "most recent" robots because there's some "name-hogging", where completely unrelated robots share the same names. 07:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It would. We had this problem with Prizephita before. We're not contradicting everything we've done already just because of some name similarities. And if this is CBFan, use your account. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I've decided to call it Panzer Mk 4 and have a separate section for Panzer Mk 2. I think we should leave the name "Panzer" for the UK series robot. I'll start the article in the near future. Christophee (talk) 12:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Revisiting name of page I think we need to revisit the name of this page. I don't really think Panzer Mk should be the name of the page, it should just be Panzer. As CB said above, there would be a conflict but that is no longer an issue like it was in 2009. I think it should be "Panzer (Extreme Warriors)" and "Panzer (UK series)". The "Mk" is not part of the name, its just a denomination of the iteration. Panzer Mk isn't getting updates, Panzer is. It's like the "NP" in Reaper, or "XP" in Dreadnaut. 'GutripperSpeak 03:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I think that makes sense. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::This has crossed my mind before, as I am inclined to agree that 'Panzer' is the real series name, but backed off for two reasons; one being the convenience of having two names for two robots, and two being the fact that even the very first Panzer was still called Panzer Mk 1. The idea occurred to me of splitting Panzer Mk 2 and Panzer Mk 4 so they all have distinct names, but the Outside Robot Wars sections would be too much of a mess, along with other problems. I choose to remain neutral, though I'll point out that the standard for UK robots, as proven by Infinity (UK) and Twister (UK), would leave us with the name of Panzer (UK). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 05:35, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I was going to ask if UK series was the right one but couldn't think of examples except for Spin Doctor, who is listed by series anyway. I certainly don't agree that the Panzers should split, both for your reasons and because they're more akin to Chaos and Chaos 2 (which we just merged). I don't know why they called it Panzer Mk 1, but Plunderbird 1 was the same, sometimes they just like specifying that its the first of its kind. Kinda like British royalty perhaps? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'd much prefer it stayed as Panzer Mk. Mk was consistently in the name, as just for convenience purposes it makes sense to keep it. Again though, why is it (Extreme Warriors) and not (US), it's so much more annoying to find Extreme Warriors than US. We otherwise just use (Dutch) and (UK). Jimlaad43(talk) 07:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Probably because that's how the US version was labelled. CrashBash (talk) 07:52, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm happy to discuss a change from Extreme Warriors to US if you think that would make it more convenient. But I'd probably be against it since Extreme Warriors was a brand distinction of itself. For the reasons already stated though, I think Panzer was meant to be the essential integer of the name, and Mk wasn't any more different than when Prizephita used it. 'GutripperSpeak 07:55, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::To be fair, though, I do kinda agree with Jim on this one. Unlike Prizephita, there never was just a robot named "Panzer". It's always been known as Panzer Mk. something-or-other. CrashBash (talk) 07:57, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Well there was never technically a robot named Plunderbird either. It comes down to what we call the essential integer. Is Mk an essential part of the name? No more than the number. I think Prizephita and Plunderbird are our precedents here. GutripperSpeak 09:12, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I would argue that's different, personally. CrashBash (talk) 09:21, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Put it this way, it's not worth creating a Disambiguation page and then editing two robots through the whole wiki rather than 1. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:50, October 4, 2016 (UTC)